


We Found Him

by tayredgrave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hints of Voltron season 3 stuff here, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Poetry, the subtle sheith can be seen as romantic or friendsheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: A short Keith-centric poem that's about loss, uncertainty and hope.





	We Found Him

Under the Blade,  
Revalations unfold.  
Heritage once unknown,  
Now known.

But questions still remain  
And mysteries unfold.

His destination has become uncertain  
As he loses more and more.

First, his father  
Then, his beloved mentor.  
And now the circle repeats – he’s gone again  
And without a trace.

He’s back in the path of no purpose;  
A path of ever searching and patterns.  
On repeat – over and over  
Fragile hope is its only difference.

Until a blip of the Lion’s radar  
Changes everything:

_“We found him.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote poetry since 2014, so it was interesting to have this spark of inspiration (via a couple of words) pop into my head! I really like how this turned out. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
